hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Choice
Dialogue : "Ah, Cross. Your timing is, as always, impeccable." : "Since I can't seem to find Vandham anywhere, might I ask for your counsel instead?" : "I've just received an emergency request from a team of Pathfinders." : "They've been deployed to an extremely dangerous area—one where we've lost multiple teams already." : "At long last, this team succeeded in reaching their destination. But the data probe they needed to complete their mission was destroyed in battle." : "So the question is…how should we deliver the replacement supplies they need?" : "We could send Harriers or Interceptors, but we can't dismiss the possibility that they, too, could be wiped out en route." : "So perhaps the better choice is to order the Pathfinders to retreat, then begin planning a return mission." : "With the experience gained from this first trip—plus an escort of Harriers and Interceptors—there's a good chance they could reach the destination again." : "So what would you choose? Attempt an immediate delivery of replacement supplies, or abort the mission and try again later?" : Deliver Immediately: "Say it's worth the risk to complete the mission." :: "So you're saying that squandering this opportunity could prove to be the greater danger?" :: "Hmm. We'd be risking many lives, but that may be the sort of risk we have to take if we hope to accomplish anything on this dangerous world…" :: "And after all that you've accomplished as a BLADE, I don't take your opinion lightly." :: "It's settled then—we'll send the Harriers. If your gambit succeeds, the benefit to New LA will be considerable." :: "Now I must head back to BLADE HQ and work out the particulars of the mission. Good day to you." :: (END) : Abort the Mission: "Suggest Nagi order a retreat and plan a new mission." :: "Indeed. Our bodies may be mimeosomes, but they're still too precious an asset to risk without good reason." :: "It would be reckless to risk the lives of so many BLADE operatives on this single mission." :: "As a wise man once said, "For he that fights and runs away, may turn and fight another day." Let's just hope the second time is the charm." :: "I will order the Pathfinders to retreat immediately." :: "Thank you. After all that you've accomplished as a BLADE, I don't take your opinion lightly." :: "Now I must head back to BLADE HQ and work out the particulars of the new mission. Good day to you." :: (END) : Propose Plan C: "Offer to deliver the supplies yourself." :: "I like the way you think. If I had my druthers, I'd go out there with you myself." :: "But I'm afraid this time, it's not an option." :: "Vandham has put his foot down. He actually insists that neither of us can go." :: "BLADE is a large organization, and Elma's team is hardly the only skilled one at our disposal." :: "Apparently, Vanham thinks I need to utilize some of these other teams in order to promote group harmony and effectiveness." :: "This won't be the last time this kind of question arises, and we'll need a better plan in the future. But for now, we need to choose one of these two strategies." :: (END) Category:Nagi Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts